I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You
by diamondplatypus
Summary: There's a Dance competition and Namine wants to win. There's just one problem, it's couples only. Sora may be Namine's boyfriend but he can't dance. However, she does know someone who can...
1. I'm Biting My Tongue!

Inspired by the song 'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You' by 'Black Kids'

* * *

Flashing lights in their eyes.  
Music pounding so loud they can feel it in their chests, currently pushed together  
The pair look like brother and sister, blonde hair and blues eyes, almost identical, but brothers and sisters don't dance like that, at least not in this story.

The crowd start to take notice, most of them recognise the young pair, too young for the club, their moves and discreet bribes the only reason they're never thrown out.  
The DJ flips tracks and people start to move off, getting wrapped up in dancing with whoever they've paired up with for the night.  
The pair start grinding and it doesn't take long for it to take it's toll. As she grinds her back against his front the courage rises through him, swells in his chest and just as the words are about to leave his mouth she turns around, looks up at him through dark lashes and in some strange whisper-shouts "You wanna get out of here?"  
It's a question that isn't. He grabs her hand and she locks their fingers together. They're out in the cold before they realise it, and just as quickly climbing into the heat of her room and then it's oh so hot.

* * *

The light is painful, it makes his eyes water and even to close them agin is sore. He starts to roll over but he remembers that he's not alone and, also, that he really has to get up now. He braces himself, turns, and allows the light to shine in his eyes again.  
He looks at her, treasuring the small amount of time he knows he has, whilst he still has it. Her hair is all over the place, the mascara and eyeliner has left rings underneath her eyes. It makes him wonder how he must look himself. She's calm and her chest rises slowly and settles the same, totally silent. Unlike his own, his heart is racing so fast it could break track records. Then, just like all the other mornings, her eyes flutter open and she smiles.  
It almost breaks his heart.  
Again.

She pulls away from his chest, rolls out of the bed and puts on the closest piece of clothing available, which is actually his shirt. It doesn't do a lot for covering up but she knows that. She also knows he's enthralled by her little display, which is exactly why she's almost laughing when she turns and throws his jeans at him.  
"Come on, you're gonna be late."  
"But you're wearing my shirt."  
His pout makes her eyebrow quirk. "Well, I guess I _could_ take it off." She holds the ends of the shirt in fingers and pulls it up just a little. "Or, you could just go home shirtless."  
His face fell and she giggled before gesturing to the open window.  
"Why? I _will_ be late if I do and if I stay, you can give me a ride and we can go home together later. Think of the environment Namine! The environment!"  
"We can't arrive together, you know that. What if someone saw? What if Sora saw?"  
"What if he saw?" He knew he was pushing it now.  
"Listen, just go home, get dressed and I'll see you in school. We can hang out after. That is, if you want to?"  
He sighed. A little Namine is better then none at all.  
"Okay. I'll see you later." He kissed her and she put her hands on his shoulders, at first pulling him closer and then pushing him away and towards the window.  
He climbed out expertly and hopped down before breaking into a run, rushing to get home.  
She cleared her room up a bit before showering and carefully choosing an outfit that she hoped would say 'I wasn't cheating on my boyfriend with my best friend last night.'

* * *

He hopped in his own window panting and feeling sick. Looking at the clock he realised that unless he could get in his car, drive to school, get his books from his locker and make it to class in four minutes and thirty two seconds he was going to be late.  
Again.  
He let out a deep breath towards the hair falling in front of his eyes and as it flew up he decided that it would be the best place to start. Once that was done he decided that he was, after all, already half dressed so a shirt and hoodie would suffice. Grabbing his keys, bag, a mouth of juice and an apple which he shoved into his mouth he ran out, into his car and sped off.

* * *

Despite running every red light and breaking the speed limit, he was ten minutes late before he even got to class. The teacher, well used to it, just wrote him a slip telling him he needn't bother trying to think of a reason today, he would learn more if he could just get on with the class.  
Most of his time was spent attempting to look somewhat less of a mess and figuring out what homework he hadn't done, not that he could do anything about it.  
After, in the halls, he could already hear the 'whisperings' of the rumours as to why he had been late mostly consisting of many ways he had supposedly offed himself. After all, why shouldn't he kill himself?  
He was well used to it by now.

It was when he saw her, looking pristine and perfect, almost no trace of last night, with Sora's arm slung over her, that he felt bad. Even though he knew that she wasn't really the preppy bundle of joy she appeared, he saw the little things, small neon stains from broken glowsticks, near invisible purple circles under her eyes, the empty smiles, all the little lies that made her who she was, that separated her from the people she was supposedly closest to, he still felt like _he_ was the dirty little secret.

But lunch always comes eventually, the best part of an hour where you can actually be around friends, however few you have, and even fool around behind a wall or an out building on a good day. Today was a good day.

"Hey! Namine, you coming over to Selphie's to hang out?"  
"Oh, um, hey Kairi. I can't today, my parents are making me study, they say I've got to pull up my grades if I want to keep hanging out."  
"But you never hang out after school, you're always doing something else."  
"Yeah, Kairi's right Nam, There's always a project or a test or a club or some family event."  
He's getting into his car just a little ways off, she can see him over Selphie's shoulder. She's impatient, in her mind he's already pushing her against his bedroom wall and crashing his lips onto hers.  
"And then there's him."  
Seeing where she was looking, and the look in her eyes, the two girls glanced at each other.  
"Yeah Namine, we know that you guys have been friends since, forever, but people are starting to talk."  
That got her attention.  
"What people? What are they saying?"  
"Forget it, listen, we gotta go, call me later, kay?"  
"Alright, bye guys"  
Getting in her own car, turning on the ignition, she noticed his was already gone. She put the conversation out of her mind and rushed over to his house.

* * *

Part one of four for St. Valentine's Day, or if you prefer, single-people awareness day haha  
Thanks x


	2. He's Kissing On You!

After watching movies well into the next day, or at least putting them on in the background and pretending they're watching whenever a parental unit walked in, Namine went home and called Selphie under the pretence that her parents were just asleep so she could finally use her phone.  
"Hey."  
"Oh, hey."  
"So, what did you mean earlier when you said people were starting to talk?"  
"Well, it's just, you and that kid, you seem to be, uh, pretty friendly."  
"You know my parents and his parents are friends. I have to hang out with him, and, it has been years. We kind of are friends."  
"I know, I know, but that's really not what I meant exactly."  
"Hold on. You aren't trying to say that you think there's more then that going on."  
The silence on the other end of the phone was loud and clear. "I can't believe it. How could you Selphie?"  
"Well people have been saying it and you do seem to spend a lot of time with that kid."  
"That kid just so happens to be my friend. You don't even know him, and you obviously don't know me. I would never do anything to hurt Sora." She cringed at her own words. But they were somewhat true.  
"Oh come on Nam, this is totally stupid, why are we fighting over that kid anyway?"  
"Yeah, you're right, forget it, I'll see you in school tomorrow, we can hang out this weekend, I promise."  
"Really? That's great. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Nam."  
She cut off the call. Why did she care anyway? And who was spreading those rumours? Now she was really pissed off, and Roxas was so going to hear about it tomorrow.

* * *

  
As Roxas' walking to his locker he can see Namine and Sora at hers. He has his mouth on her neck and it makes his blood boil. He wants to rip him off of her. He refrains, it wouldn't get him anywhere, except maybe detention.

* * *

  
She can see him at lunch, sitting with his bandmates, acting like small children, she thinks adorable but she won't ever say so out loud. She decides that now would be a good time to call him out on these 'rumours'.  
Taking out her phone she sent him a quick text message.  
'You. Me. Behind the gym. Now.'  
He looked up when he read it, said something to his friends and they all laughed as he got up and followed her. Twenty steps behind.  
She threw her bag against a tree and he slung his soon after. He walked to her and grabbed her by the hips, leaning in to kiss her. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, backing him against the wall, getting quite close. He bucked his hips a little in response.  
"So, wanna tell me why people think there's something going on between us?"  
"What?!" His eyes flew open as he realised this wasn't going to be their usual routine.  
"Well, according to Selphie, people are starting to talk. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"  
"What? You think I'm telling everybody?"  
"It only takes one person Roxas."  
"Are you saying I can't talk to my friends about what's happening in my life?!"  
"No, of course not, talk about your life. Just don't talk about our relationship."  
"Relationship?! Namine, how can you call this a relationship?!"  
"Don't shout at me Roxas, you got us into this mess, you should've just kept it to yourself, what if Sora hears?! Do you want him to get hurt?!"  
"Do you? Namine, why are you doing any of this if you don't want him to get hurt so badly?"  
They stood in silence until the bell broke through.  
"I have to go to class, but this is not the end of this, I'm coming over and you are going to tell me the truth, try and keep your mouth shut 'til then Roxas."  
He stared after her in shock. He couldn't really say much in his defence, after all, he had told his friends. Better to just keep quiet and face her wrath.

* * *

  
"Namine, wait!"  
She had almost made it to her car but Selphie was just fast enough that she couldn't pretend she hadn't heard her.  
"Listen, I know you said earlier that we could hang out this weekend but I just found out, they're having a huge Valentine's Day Dance Competition in the gym and I absolutely have to go, and if I go I'll have to enter and if I enter I'll have to practice all day Saturday and I'm going to my grandparents on Sunday so-"  
"Woah, easy there, it's cool, but what was that about a dance competition?"  
"Oh my God Namine, you have got to enter! It's a couples competition. I know Sora isn't the best dancer, but you are, and with a little practice I'm sure you could at least place."  
"Um, thanks Selph, I'll think about that, listen, I really have to go, you know, study."  
"Oh sure, sure, no problem, I'll see ya tomorrow."  
Selphie walked off smiling and seemed to have forgotten completely about their previous argument.

* * *

  
It was very similar to the way she had greeted him at the gym earlier. Pushing him against a wall, teasing him just slightly, and then coming out with something he really wasn't expecting.  
"Have you heard about this dance on Saturday?"  
"Huh? What? Oh! The dance! Yeah! We're playing actually."  
"And you weren't even planning on asking me?"  
"You would really go to the dance with me?!"  
"Well, yeah, I mean there is a competition." She stepped back to look at him like this was the most obvious thing in the world, which, to her, it was.  
"What about Sora?" His expression was totally confused but just a little bit hopeful.  
"You mean, you would really go with me? To a dance? At school? With everybody there? Together? As a couple?"  
She started to giggle. "Well, obviously, it is a couples dance competition, I can hardly enter by myself."  
His face fell as realisation dawned on him. "Oh. You want to enter the dance competition together."  
She realised what he had thought she meant and felt guilty. He moved away from her and sat on the edge of his bed, looking out the window.  
"Roxas, I'm sorry, I thought you knew what I meant, we can't go to a dance at school together, it would be obvious we weren't going as just friends."  
"Why does that have to be a problem? Why do we have to keep lying? Why can't we just admit the truth to everyone. More importantly, why can't we be honest with each other? There's something more going on here and you know it too. Why do we have to sneak around, Sora will understand, you spend way less time with him anyway, it's not fair to him like this. Namine, if you don't want to go together as a couple, a real couple, then I don't want to go together at all."  
"Roxas, you know what it's like when we dance. Have you ever seen Sora dance. There's no chance we could win."  
"Is that all it is to you? This is more then winning or losing. Either we come clean. To everyone. Or we're done. No more."  
She's close to tears, and it's almost more from shock then anything else. "Roxas, I can't. Please, don't do this, I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
"It's too late for that."  
The tears a flowing from her eyes now. It stops him and he goes to her, wrapping her in his arms.  
"Shh, don't, it's okay, no one has to get hurt. I'll show him. You can enter the competition together, and I'll be there cheering for you, okay? How does that sound?"  
She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Would you really do that?"  
"If it makes you happy."  
Happy. She wondered if that's really what she was feeling as they held onto each other tight, neither one wanting to let go.  


* * *

So.. Chapter 2, Italics free because for some reason Italics are deleted :/ Sorry.  
Thanks For Reading xx


	3. Oh Why Can't You See!

"Okay, so, let's just try this again."  
Both boys, dripping with sweat, neither feeling very comfortable in their current situation, went back to the positions they had started in. "You know, I really appreciate you helping me with this. I mean, you and Namine are friends but we don't really talk much and well, I just really want to be able to do this for her."  
Roxas ground his teeth to refrain from snapping at him. The boy was totally uncoordinated and they had worked their way down to the most basic of steps but it was still requiring numerous attempts to get anything close to what it should look like, His patience was already tried and now was not the time to be reminding him of how wonderful a boyfriend he was and that was why Namine would never hurt him blah blah blah.  
"No problem. Just remember, it's not a set routine, you just have to move with whatever music is playing. Do what comes naturally."  
They continued their lesson until Sora absolutely had to go home. They made a little progress, maybe even enough to place, but that would rely heavily on how Namine did.

* * *

When he was alone, Roxas took out his notebook and started working on something for the dance. He felt stressed out about everything that was going on. He couldn't tell Namine how he felt, she wanted to keep him a secret and he had caved and agreed to teach her boyfriend how to dance with her, and for what? To have to stand back and watch them bask in the glory of his efforts. Half her friends didn't even know his name. It wasn't fair, and he wasn't going to stand for it any more.  
He wouldn't have to wait long, Namine was just about to come in.  
"Hey."  
"Namine, why do we do this?"  
"What?" She frowned and sat on the chair beside his.  
"Everyday, you find some reason to come over. We either stay here and make out, or we go out and I stay over at yours after. The only days we don't are when you and Sora have plans. Why do you insist on sneaking around? Why can't you just pick? Why are you even dating him to begin with? Do you even care about him? Do you even care about me?"  
"Roxas, of course I care about you, but I care about Sora too, and I don't want either of you to be hurt. We've been through this before."  
"Well Namine, maybe that's the problem. It's time we ended this cycle. You have to choose. Him or me. You can't love us both, and I'm sick of being strung around waiting for you to figure out your feelings."  
"You're being unreasonable. Do you want me to go and break up with Sora right now? What would I say? Oh, Sora, in the past ten hours I've realised that I don't love you so I'm braking up with you. Yeah, that wouldn't crush him."  
"I guess you're right. Let me make things easier for you. I'm ending this, whatever it is."  
"You're breaking up with me?"  
"I dunno, can you break up with someone you're not really dating?"  
She got up and walked towards the door. "I guess you can."

* * *

"It looks like a marshmallow threw up in here." Roxas was right. As he walked in the doors his eyes were assaulted by pink, white and red streamers, baloons, posters and booths. Even the food and drink was colour coordinated.

"You said it dude." His friends laughed and walked over to the stage to set up. Roxas followed with his mouth still agape.

The competition was to start at eight, half an hour after the dance officially begun, but people started turning up at seven, just chatting and saying who they thought was going to win. Most people seemed to think it would be Namine and Sora. The competition was being judged by three teachers, thankfully the youngest on staff.

When the judges gave them the okay to start playing Roxas made the introductions and told the crowd that the song was written specifically for the competition.  
All the couples were to dance at the same time and at the end of the song the judges would have fifteen minutes to deliberate and then they would announce the winners. The prizes weren't the best, but still worth entering. Third place would get two little 3rd place badges and a two tickets to the movie theatre. Second place was two 2nd place ribbons and two tickets to the next concert in town. The first place prize was a plastic crown and tiara and two passes to the best dance club in town.

As the couples moved onto the dance floor and everyone else moved off they started to play.  
They may not have been particularly popular during school, but everyone seemed to enjoy it when Roxas started to sing.

"You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl  
You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl

One,  
I'm biting my tongue  
Two,  
He's kissin' on you  
Three,  
Oh, why can't you see?  
One! Two! Three! Four!

The word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.  
He's got two left feet and he bites my moves.  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance  
The second I do, I know we're gonna be through.  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.  
He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue.  
I'm not gonna teach him how to"

"Dance, dance, dance, dance"

"You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl  
You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl

One,  
I'm biting my tongue  
Two,  
He's kissin' on you  
Three,  
Oh, why can't you see?  
One! Two! Three! Four!

The word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.  
He's got two left feet and he bites my moves.  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance  
The second I do, I know we're gonna be through.  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.  
He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue.  
I'm not gonna teach him how to"

"Dance, dance, dance, dance"

"One!You're biting my tongue.  
Two!  
I'm kissin' on you.  
Three! Is he better than me?  
One! Two! Three! Four!

The word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.  
He's got two left feet and he bites my moves.  
I'm not gonna teach him how to"

"Dance, dance, dance, dance."

The band played out and Roxas left the stage, headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey dude."  
Roxas looked up from the sink, Sora had followed him in.  
"Namine is outside, in the cold, and she won't come in. I don't know why, but I know it has something to do with you. I'm not stupid, I know there's been something going on."  
He waited to feel the pain, he had to be here to beat him up.  
"Please, just come outside and talk to her? We need to sort this out."  
"Eh, okay." To say he was confused was an understatement.

* * *

The two boys walked over to her. She turned to face them. Sora spoke first.  
"I want to know what's going on."  
Roxas and Namine looked at each other, when Roxas cocked his eyebrow she took it as a sign that she should speak up.  
"Roxas and I." She paused, looking up from her feet momentarily. "Well, we've sort of been, well, we were, going out."  
They looked at Sora, awaiting some sort of response but he just kept his gaze fixed on the ground between them.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you. I was going to tell you but then we broke up and I didn't see the point in telling you for no reason."  
"No reason?" Roxas, finally, spoke up. "How can you say that there's no reason? Namine, I know you'd like to just continue on like nothing's happened but you and I both know that that wasn't nothing. I love you and I know you've got to feel something back, and that _is_ worth telling."  
Sora looked from Roxas to Namine. "Is it true?" She nodded, just slightly. "Why would you stay with me if you want to be with him?"  
"I never said that. I just. I never wanted either of you to get hurt, I really care about you Sora."  
"But you love him." It wasn't a question or a statement, he just added on the part of her sentence that she hadn't.  
"Namine, I love you, but that's how _I_ feel. I don't want you to be with me because you don't want to hurt me. I want you to be with whoever makes you happy. Who you love. I'm going back inside. They're about to announce who's won. I think you two should stay out here and talk about things."  
With that Sora left.  
"You know, he's right. You should be with who you love. You shouldn't care what _any_one else thinks. Let me know when you figure it out."  
Roxas turned around and started to walk away.  
"Wait." She didn't say it very loudly but there wasn't much noise to drown it out. He didn't turn around but he stopped walking.  
"Did you really mean what you said? Do you really love me?"  
She couldn't see it but he smiled. "I thought I made that pretty clear."  
She ran up to him and he did turn around. "Say it again."  
"I love you." He could hear the blood rushing through his head and he had butterflies in his stomach, he didn't know why.  
"And I love _you_." She flung her arms around him and he held her against himself tight.  
"Oh we would have to do this on Valentine's Day." He laughed and replied into her hair. "That's just us."  
And in his mind he hugged that word to himself.

* * *

In the background they could hear the cheers as the winners were announced, and at school on Monday, amidst the shock of everyone who wanted to know what had happened between the two and all the rumours that would go along with it, they would hear that it was, in fact, Selphie and Tidus who had taken first place, but for now, they were oblivious to everything but each other.

* * *

Okay, so originally this was going to have four chapters but they would have been just too short, so here it is. Happy Valentines Day. (Single-people awareness day, if you are so inclined)  
Also. I may post the alternative ending if enough people want it..  
LISTEN TO THE SONG PEOPLE!!  
Thanks :D xx  
(Dedicated to Alice)


End file.
